The inventive concepts described herein relate to a system on chip and a verification method thereof.
With the advancement of the semiconductor process, a semiconductor integrated circuit has been developed in the form of a system on chip (SoC), which is a single integrated chip (IC) including a processor, a cache memory, an input/output interface, etc. If the processor and the cache memory are integrated in a single chip, the data input/output speed may be improved, thereby making the whole performance of the processor improved. However, deficiencies of a semiconductor IC may arise due to an imbalance of the fabrication process. Thus, it is necessary to illuminate causes of the deficiencies that may be caused due to the fabrication process.
Some SoCs may include a plurality of processors, where each processor operates while changing a plurality of privilege levels or a plurality of instruction sets. Thus, it is advantageous to include, in the SoC, a method of automatically verifying the SoC with consideration for the plurality of processors, the plurality of privilege levels, and/or the plurality of instruction sets.